


Flip A Coin

by thealigirl8



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealigirl8/pseuds/thealigirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about Changmin trying to make a system and Yunho screwing up his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip A Coin

“We could just flip a coin.”

“No way. Luck should have nothing to do with this. The one who eats the most should get to top. Burn more calories.”

“Then you would always win. It should be the one who dances the best.”

“Now who’s being biased? The taller one should top.”

“You may as well have said it should be the older one; I’m not going to be taller than you ever unless I wear heels. 

"Well...."

"Don’t give me that look Changmin. I am not wearing heels!”

“Not even for me, your favorite person ever?”

“Nope.”

“What if I begged and wore my Bambi outfit from Hug?”

“Nope.”

“What if I made you supper for a week,”

“You already do that.”

“Wearing nothing at all except an apron.”

“Still no.”

“Ah, come on hyung, why not?”

“Heechul made me wear heels once and I promised myself that it would never happen ever again.”

“But-”

“Ever.”

“Why does Heechul get to have all the fun?”

“Because I let you do everything else to me.”

“True. You know, we could just play it by ear.”

“One of my ears or one of your ears?”

“You suck.”

“I love your ears, you know that.”

“Whatever. Hyung, stop biting them! We need to figure this out. We need a system!”

“Or we could just go to the bedroom and we’ll, what was it, play it by ear.”

“Hyung, I don’t think that phrase was ever meant to be sexy.”

“You’re sexy.”

“Ugh. Fine. But I’m topping this time!”

“Only if I top next time.”

“Hey, we could just take turns!”

“Minnie, you know we would never keep to that. Hey, are these my boxers?”

“Yes they are. You always steal mine. Hey! Those are mine!”

“Well I couldn’t find that pair.”

“Ow! You fucker, you hit my head against the wall.”

“Can you just shut up already? Unless you’re saying my name. Or more. Or harder. Those are okay.”

“Fine. Just don’t stop doing that.”

~An hour later~

“Hey! I was supposed to top!”

“Maybe next time, Minnie.”

“I’m going to kill you for this!”

“If you could stand.”

“Of course I can- Umpf!”

“Need help?”

“No.”

“Really?”

“No.”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Minnie. You’re just like my little princess.”

“I’m going to strangle you with our pillow later.”

“Ooo. Kinky. I like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This just kinda came to me one day because I can totally see Changmin being all OCD and needing a set system and Yunho being all distracting. Also, I wanted to try writing a drabble with just dialogue. It's fun but a little frustrating sometimes. And yes, this is a distraction to give me more time to work on my other HoMin story, Cycle. Don't judge me. Read & Review to let me know what y'all thought of my first drabble and my dialogue-only technique. Stay beautiful! <3


End file.
